


Clans & Cousins

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [8]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Uncle Jayfeather, it's almost summer for me so I should be able to write for this series more, not much to say other than that I hope you enjoy!, smokehaze has no tag im, sorry it's been so slow recently lol, that's genuinly really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: “What has you so excited?”“Did you seriously forget?! We’re meeting uncle Breezepelt’s kits tonight!!”. . .The first meeting between the ThunderClan and WindClan sets of sisters.





	Clans & Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> Smokepaw and Brindlepaw's personalities were high-key inspired by canon-notcanon-warriorcats! I really enjoyed writing this and have been planning on implementing these two for a while, so what better time than when a lot of people seem to be interested in them? I hope you enjoy!

Sorrelpaw was barely restraining herself from bounding through the bushes and into the clearing, kneading the ground impatiently with her paws. The moon was basking the gathering island in a silver glow, the lake shimmering as her clanmates jumped one down by one from the tree bridge.

“What has you so excited?” Hollypaw asked, green eyes shining with curiosity.

“Did you seriously forget?!” Sorrelpaw exclaimed. “We’re meeting uncle Breezepelt’s kits tonight!!”

Even though they were from different clans, Sorrelpaw had been ecstatic when she learned she had new cousins, and Breezepelt had mentioned at the last gathering that his kits would be apprentices by the next full moon.

“Stop whipping your tail everywhere,” Linblaze scolded, snapping her from her thoughts. “You’re going to hit someone.”

“Sorry dad,” she replied, flashing him a cheeky grin. To her delight he returned it, before getting a swat over the ear by Cinderheart. Snorting, Sorrelpaw pretended to ignore his teasing glare as she turned back to her sister. 

“We’re going in!” Hollypaw said, angling her ears to where Bramblestar was leading the ThunderClan cats through.

Fur bushed in excitement, Sorrelpaw dashed through, Hollypaw only a whicker behind. The two apprentices gasped at the huge tree in the centre of the clearing, despite having seen it many times before. What could they say, it was a magnificent sight.

“Do you think WindClan is here yet? What do you think Breezepelt’s kits are like? Do they look like him and Heathertail? OH, do you think they might look like us?!” Hollypaw rambled, eyes flickering rapidly around the clearing. “Sorrelpaw? What if- what if they don’t like us...?”

“Sorrelpaw had to strain to hear the last whispered question, and her heart clenched at the look of anxiety in her sister’s eyes. She’d be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t worried the same, to the point she had struggled to concentrate or rest that day. 

Before she could attempt to reassure her sister, she noticed a dark grey tom padding towards them through the crowd, a black tom by his side. After a moment Sorrelpaw realised that the two figures were Crowfeather and Breezepelt, and had to make a conscious effort to keep her tail from waving in excitement.

“Hello,” Crowfeather mewed, tone friendly despite his stony face. By side Breezepelt dipped his head, amber eyes glowing. 

“Hi!” Sorrelpaw squeaked. She could feel Hollypaw’s pelt against hers as the black she-cat bounced, fur bushed out.

“How are you guys? How’s WindClan? Did it take you long to get here? How many are here? Any new apprentices-”

“Hollypaw!” Sorrelpaw hissed, gazing apologetically at the two toms who were staring wide-eyed at her sister. “Sorry about her, she’s just excited to meet our kin.”

“Good to know someone is happy to see us,” a voice meowed. A small, wiry brown she-cat stepped out from behind Breezepelt, eyes shining. A grey she-cat followed her, head lowered but amber eyes friendly and warm. 

Snorting, Breezepelt jokingly glared at the brown apprentice. “Well, I guess you should meet at some point. Sorrelpaw, Hollypaw, meet my daughters Smokepaw and Brindlepaw.”

“Come on, lets let the apprentices be,” Crowfeather murmured, angling his muzzle in the direction of a group of warriors amd looking at his son with a meaningful glance.

As the two padded away, Sorrelpaw got a good look at the younger apprentices. Brindlepaw seemed as if she was glaring at them, though her eyes held no real malice, a frown on her face. Smokepaw was glancing around the area, tail idly drifting across the ground and ears twitching as she took in everything.

“So you’re our ThunderClan kin I guess,” Brindlepaw finally said, whiskers twitching in amusement. “Is it true you stick your noses into everything?”

“No!” Sorrelpaw retorted, fur rising along her back at the accusation. “Is it true WindClan are cowards?”

“Hmph, you wish,” Brindlepaw replied, eyes flashing mischievously. 

“Ssh, I think the leaders are gonna start talking,” Smokepaw whispered, tilting her head in the direction of the tree. “Uh, which one is which?”

Beside her Hollypaw leaned forward to respond, eyes bright. “Oh yeah, this is your first gathering! Uh, you already know Onestar of course, and the big brown tabby above him is our leader Bramblestar. Over there in the leaves is ShadowClan’s leader Rowanstar, and Mistystar is RiverClan’s leader, she’s the grey one.”

Smokepaw gave a small nod, eyes wide as she stared at the four leaders, as Brindlepaw let out a small “Hmm,” in response.

Onestar was the last to speak, standing as he balanced precariously on the branch. “Hunting has been well this moon, and we have welcomed two new apprentices, Smokepaw and Brindlepaw.”

Sorrelpaw and Hollypaw joined in the cheers for the two apprentices, giving Smokepaw an encouraging smile as she ducked down slightly with an embarrassed but happy grin. Brindlepaw was seemingly unnerved by the attention, just staring up at the moon with an unwavering gaze, though her eyes were glowing.

As the crowd quieted and the leaders jumped down from the tree, everyone broke up into their groups once more to give final farewells before the next gathering. 

“It was nice to meet the both of you!” Hollypaw said, grinning at the two she-cats. 

“It was fun to meet you too,” Smokepaw replied, a small smile on her face and her eyes shining warmly. “It’s good to know we have kin our age.”

“Same here, there are like, no apprentices in ThunderClan other than us. You’ll have to meet out brother at some point actually!” Sorrelpaw exclaimed.

“I guess we will then,” Brindlepaw smirked. “We’ll see you on patrols, try not to fall into the lake, I heard ThunderClan cats are clumsy.”

“We’ll see what you think about that when we fight,” Sorrelpaw teased. 

Brindlepaw stared levelly back before giving a small smile, one that actually seemed genuine. “Y’know what, I don’t think you two are too bad for ThunderClan cats. That doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you though.”

Sorrelpaw chuckled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

At that the two WindClan apprentices padded off with a mew of farewell, racing over to where Breezepelt and Crowfeather stood with the rest of their clanmates. 

“Hollypaw! Sorrelpaw!” Cinderheart called. Glancing in her mother’s direction, Sorrelpaw saw her clanmates beginning to gather around the clearing. 

“Come on, we’re going” Hollypaw said, making her way to where they were all gathered and beginning to push her way through the bushes with their father, greeting him with a butt on the shoulder. 

With a final glance towards her WindClan kin, Sorrelpaw made eye contact with Brindlepaw. The brown she-cat smirked at her and swiped her paw to vaguely replicate a battle move, eyes flashing teasingly. 

Sorrelpaw stuck her tongue out in response before finally turning away and following her sister, tail swishing happily.

She decided she liked her new cousins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know Jayfeather wasn't in this one, but hey this series is mostly focused on giving Sorrel, Holly, and Fern personalities at this point and I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and I hope you have a good day/night :)


End file.
